Hill's Angels (routines)
]] ]] This page lists all the dances and routines of the Hill's Angels, excluding their roles and appearances in opening acts and sketches. Day At The Beach/Grand Gala Episode: Women's Lib TV (February 6, 1980) Cast: Sue Upton, Louise English, Samantha Spencer-Lane, Claire Smalley, Anne Easton, Julie Kirk, Lisa Price, Debi Gaye Madame Louise Summer Collection Episode: Butch Cafferty and the Fundance Kid (March 5, 1980) Cast: Sue Upton, Louise English, Leigh Miles, Claire Smalley, Samantha Spencer-Lane, Anne Easton, Susan Daly, Sharon Haywoode New York, New York Episode: Name That Tune (April 16, 1980) Cast: Sue Upton, Louise English, Claire Smalley, Leigh Miles, Samantha Spencer-Lane, Nola Haynes, Susan Daly, Sharon Haywoode Runaway Episode: WonderGran Meets Dr. Jackal and Mr. Hyde (January 7, 1981) Cast: Sue Upton, Louise English, Samantha Spencer-Lane, Julie Kirk, Elfrida Ashworth, Claire Smalley, Abigail Higgins Keep Young & Beautiful Episode: A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Fire Brigade (February 11, 1981) Cast: Sue Upton, Louise English, Claire Smalley, Camilla Blair, Alison Bell, Penny Kendall, Beverly Kaye, Abigail Higgins Ease On Down The Road Episode: A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Fire Brigade (February 11, 1981) Cast: Sue Upton, Louise English, Claire Smalley, Camilla Blair, Alison Bell, Penny Kendall, Abigail Higgins An Occasional Man Episode: A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Fire Brigade (February 11, 1981) Cast: Louise English, Sue Upton, Claire Smalley, Beverly Kaye, Penny Kendall Remote Control Angels Episode: Big Poppa (March 21, 1981) Cast: Louise English (gray business), Cathy Holmes (blue business), Sue Upton (military fatigue), Abigail Higgins (chauffeur), Samantha Spencer-Lane (blonde karate girl), Elfrida Ashworth (brunette karate girl), Denise Gyngell (red leather dress), Jane Paris (biker chick) Hotel Splendid Episode: The Monte Carbolic Show (January 6, 1982) Cast': Sue Upton, Alison Bell, Samantha Spencer-Lane, Jo Thomas, Denise Gyngell, Lesley Young, Cheryl Mortimer, Debra Hemmings, Terry Jones Little Dimpton Street Party Episode: Talking Point (February 10, 1982) Cast: Sue Upton, Samantha Spencer-Lane, Cheryl Mortimer, Denise Gyngell, Lesley Young, Alison Bell, Lisa Price, Trudy Miller Striptease Episode: Talking Point (February 10, 1982) Cast: Lisa Price, Trudy Miller, Samantha Spencer-Lane, Sue Upton, Cheryl Mortimer, Lesley Young, Alison Bell Ship's Cruise Episode: Super-Teech (January 5, 1983) Cast: Louise English, Corrine Russell, Jane Conaway, Gillian Adams, Elfrida Ashworth, Maria Whittaker and two unknowns Wild Wild West/El Paso Episode: Holiday (March 1, 1983) Cast: Louise English, Jane Leeves, Corrine Russell, Cheryl Mortimer, Jane Conaway, Gillian Adams, Elfrida Ashworth, Tracy Evans Cafe Bizarre Episode: Scuttle-Vision (January 16, 1984) Cast: Louise English, Debi Gaye, Lisa Mulidore, Lesley Woods, Noreen Bothen, Tracy Smith and one unknown New York Angels/Boys Are Back In Town Episode: The Hot Shoe Show (April 25, 1984) Cast: Louise English, Erica Lynley, Lindsay Neil, Fiona Sloman, Lesley Woods, Tracy Smith, Noreen Bothan Benito's Night Club Episode: The B-Team (January 2, 1985) Cast: Louise English, Emma Bryant, Lorraine Doyle, Nicola Bacon, Erica Lynley, Helen Tozer, Laura Wynne Oddball Club Cabaret Episode: Forever Love (April 8, 1985) Cast: Lorraine Doyle, Nicola Bacon, Alison Thomas, Helen Tozer, Laura Wynne and two unknowns Chez When Episode: R. Dibble: Handyman (March 12, 1986) Cast: Louise English, Lorraine Doyle, Tracy Smith, Alison Thomas, Emma Bryant and five unknowns Cabaret Episode: The Herd (March 31, 1986) Cast: Lorraine Doyle, Tracy Smith, Emma Bryant, Alison Marsh, Rebecca Marsh and three unknowns Aerobics/Still Standing Episode: The Halitosis Kid (January 13, 1988) Cast: Lorraine Doyle, Zoe Bryant, Liz Jobling, Sharon Kiel, Helen Carpenter, Debbie Scamp, Jenny Drummond and one unknown Club Chicago-Go Episode: Club Chicago-Go (April 27, 1988) Cast: Lorraine Doyle, Zoe Bryant, Liz Jobling, Miki Harvey, Sharon Kiel, Helen Carpenter, Lindsey Cole and Jenny Drummond Sports Episode: The Crook Report (February 8, 1989) Cast: Sue Upton, Lorraine Doyle, Helen Carpenter, Susie Waring, Frances Wingate, Jenny Drummond and unknowns Photo Call Episode: Holding Out For A Hero (April 5, 1989) Cast: Lorraine Doyle, Sara Throssell, Sue Upton, Nicola Bacon, Helen Carpenter, Susie Waring TV Show Titles Episode: Pepy's Diary (May 1, 1989) Cast: Lorraine Doyle, Sara Throssell, Sue Upton, Nicola Bacon, Helen Carpenter, Susie Waring, Debbie Scamp Category:Hill's Angels Category:Lists Category:Sketches